Stay in Touch
by Mike157
Summary: Ennis's daily job of herding sheep and being with Jack had settled down to a sweet routine. We all remember the original BBM story and how Ennis world was rocked when Joe said to, "Bring em down." Later came that question, "Ya thinkin of doin this again next Summer? Followed by the gut-wrenching departure with Ennis alone in the dust. What-if they didn't go their separate ways?
1. Chapter 1

In the original Brokeback Mountain Story

Jack and Ennis's days had become comfortably routine

While the dogs babysat the sheep

the guys had plan of how

to make the best of

their nights

 **Stay In Touch**

 **By Mike157**

 **1**

That brief but severe snowstorm in August caught them all by surprise. Ennis was shocked when he made his way down from the flock expecting supper, only to find Jack taking down the tent, starting to break camp.

Jack explained that Joe ordered them and the sheep off the mountain and said another even bigger storm was headed their way.

Very suddenly Ennis and Jack were faced with the early end to the sheep herding job, and a whole month short of pay.

Ennis cursing to himself, went to a little clearing a short distance from the campsite to try to figure out what he was going to do with this bitch of an unsatisfactory situation. Especially now with short pay, what was he going to say to Alma?

Soon, Jack, always happy-go-lucky, carrying his lariat over to where Ennis sat brooding over the latest news. Speaking in a gentle voice, "Come on cowboy, time to get going". He couldn't see Ennis's blood boiling inside. In a playful move, Jack attempted to get him moving by lassoing Ennis. Ennis in his sullen mood was not to be played with.

That ended up with them both rolling on the ground in a sort of wrestling match. In the heat of tumbling around, Ennis got a nosebleed. Seeing his own blood triggered him over the edge, his anger exploded in the only way he knew, with a powerful right slug that landed hard to Jack's jaw.

Ennis sat up sopping up his blood with the sleeve of his shirt. Jack, struggling to his feet, staggered off moaning, holding his aching bruised face. Minutes passed. Ennis, feeling bad that this had gotten out of hand, went to him.

"Get-the-hell-away-from-me!" Screamed Jack!

Eventually they got all the camping gear packed up and headed slowly down the mountainside with the fattened sheep.

Even though the route was mostly downhill, it still took three long almost wordless days. Ennis tried a number of times to get Jack back to his cheerful talking way. Jack's voice, the few times it did come were flat and unemotional and concerned only sheep herding duties.

The eerie silence had Ennis's guts tied in knots and sure made the trip seem to go on forever. He could look over and see Jack, but it seemed weird, that person there seemed to be oblivious of his attempts to get things back to normal. Inside Ennis's head he was asking himself what was going on? Why is there such a knot in my stomach? It makes no sense. This was just some guy I worked with? It shouldn't be happening? Why should I even care? Why?

Finally, they arrived back at the sheep pens. Grouchy old Joe Aguirre was there overseeing the loading, in his usual foul mood, bitching that "Some of those sheep didn't never go up there with you and the count not being right" certainly didn't lift their spirits either.

At least his biting words "You ranch stiffs, ya never no good" gave Ennis a small measure of comfort that somehow he and Jack were somehow still on the same side of something.

Finally the sheep herding was over, Joe and them darned sheep were history, they have their pay, even though the amount is shorter than they expected; With some money in their pockets it got them both in somewhat better moods, and now they began to talk again.

Over supper and a couple beers, Jack asks "Ennis are you thinking of doing sheep herding next year for Joe? Shaking his head he answered firmly, "NO! That's not a job for a newly married man."

Ennis then asked about Jacks plan. Jack replied, "I guess I'll help out at dad's ranch in Lightning Flat. But shit, he don't even pay enough for my cigarette money. It's really too early to go home. I wonder if there is some kind of short term job around?"

Ennis replied, It's it's almost round up time." His own answer surprised himself, got his mind spinning. "With some luck, I could just have a little more wedding money. Good idea!" He smiled.

"Lets check the bulletin board at the feed mill, see if there is any help wanted."

Sure enough, posted there was an announcement for:

 **Roundup Cowboys Needed**

 **Generous pay, good food**

 **Employment about two months**

 **No horses required**

A call to the ranch foreman gave the good news they were seeking. The guy said to be there in a couple days and they'd both be hired, and for better pay than they were getting herding the sheep. Ennis, somewhat joking, "Oh, since you have the truck, would you mind if I ride along?" Jack answered smiling, "Well sure, no problem".

Slapping his palm on the table, Ennis shouted "Damn, just when I thought the worst. Lets do this! But first I gotta to call Alma n'let her know what we're gonna do."

At around 5 PM he made the call. Alma's mom answered in a bored sounding unemotional voice, said Alma was not home, that she'd have her call back, probably be a couple hours.

Still keyed up, Ennis had to sit there leaning on the phone booth waiting for her call while Jack went to the dinner down the street. A while later Jack appeared with a burger, fries and a Coke for Ennis who was still waiting, sitting uncomfortably on the ground by the phone booth.

Jack announced, "I'm going to get the truck gassed up now, 'cuz that service station will probably be closing soon." Left Ennis to eat and wait alone again.

Ennis grouched nervously as several other people made calls on that phone, "It must be the only dang pay phone in town!" He prayed that Alma wouldn't call right then and get the busy signal.

Finally, the phone did ring. He grabbed the receiver, there was Alma's voice. Cheery sounding as he'd remembered, but she came across as surprised. Ennis did his best to explain why the sheep herding job had ended so early and the resulting short pay cuz of the snowstorm on the mountain. To that she didn't reply anything.

He said they were headed west for temporary work in the usual fall roundup. He added the wedding would have to wait till that work was done in a couple months. In fact, he thought it strange that she didn't seem to have any comment or a reaction when he said the marriage would have to wait.

All she seemed to talk about was how everything needed money.

She added that her mom and dad liked Ennis at first but were very concerned that he didn't have a regular good paying job. Telling her that she would be in for a very rough life with Ennis delMar. She said her dad said, "It's just as easy to love a rich man as a poor man".

"Besides, the judge's son has a brand new car and offers to take me out any time I want."

The phone call abruptly ended, had taken even more of a chill when she said that "We should stay in touch" instead of the "I love you" Ennis was expecting at the end of the call.

Ennis hung up the phone and shuffled, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, slowly across the street to where jack was waiting in the parked truck.

Jack's very first words were, "Wow, what the heck happened Ennis, you look like hell?"


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ennis told Jack how the phone call to Alma went. Said that it sounded to him like Alma was trying to give him a "Dear John" good bye.

At first he acted like he was gut-punched, and the wedding was about to be delayed or canceled because she had found another guy with lots of money and a nice car. Ennis, filled with rage, had that look that he may snap again at any second with a punch at almost anything. Out loud he wondered if it had been something he'd done wrong or forgot. What brought on this chill to the marriage plan?

That somber mood lasted for about 6 beers at the bar. Ennis said he felt free now. "Shouldn't that be making me feel guilty? Well, I don't."

Later in the motel Jack came out of the steamy shower, all fresh smelling. Ennis gazed wide eyed at Jack's muscular back and the water droplets that glistened like diamonds, the towel missed, slowly drifting downward as Jack brushed his teeth over the sink. Ennis's breath caught at that sight, bringing back memories of the many passionate sessions they had shared back there on Brokeback Mountain.

It had been almost two weeks since they had made love. That long dry spell was quickly coming to an end.

Alma who? What Alma?

Quite a while later, it wasn't only the silver moon that was glowing brightly in the quiet of the Wyoming night; The two of them lay wrapped around each other in loves' sleepy afterglow.

Their hearts seemed to be having a deep conversation that ears can't hear. The only real sound were Jack's lips smacking little kisses all over Ennis sweaty body.

Ennis speaking directly to Jack, with sincere kindness but had the firmness of a person in a courtroom in front of a judge.

"I've been planning on that marriage all summer. I know that my life with Alma would be quite a bit different than it was before. Sure, I knew there wasn't going to be a pile of money with the way I work and all. Figured Alma didn't need much, could get a job, help out with the bills. Guess I never saw the money hungry side a her, wantin this, wantin that. You kin bet she'd be crying ta me about money all the time. That don't sound like much of a happy life ta me.

I think I ought to just forget that little miss money-hungry-witch, let 'er have that slick mister rich guy and his fancy friggin car.

That time sittin beside that phone booth tonight, really got me ta thinkin, about bein married t'a Alma n'all.

'Specially with her mom treating me like somp'in nasty she steped in when I called. Then Alma tellin me her dad don't like me neither. Made me hurt all over, like I have a big rock in my stomach. Sure wasn't a good feelin! There was some'thin tellin me that, sooner or later I'd be hearin them nasty words she just said, 'Stay in touch'. Sometimes I may be a little slow on the draw, but I shur' got that message."

"Jack, you always make me feel good, ya really do. Ya know, I think I have everything that I'll ever need or want, with me, right here, right now! How could I not have seen all this before?

Jack, now I can admit it, Jack I love you!

But up till now I couldn't even admit it even to myself"

I wanted you from the first time I laid eyes on you back there at Joe Aguirre's trailer. Never had an idea it could ever really happen.

I want you n'me ta be ta'gether, jus' like this, fer'ever!"

Jack, sobbing like a baby, heart pounding almost coming out of his body, clung to Ennis, like a dying man. His joyous tears dripping down onto Ennis's chest; "Oh Ennis yes... yes, yes, yes, yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

3

The Roundup

The next morning, after a quick stop to buy sleeping bags and some camping items, they arrived at the ranch where the roundup operations were to be based.

The foreman explained that there are many large and small ranches in the area of open range. The grazing feed, out on the prairie had all turned brown and died. Come fall season we all get together to herd all the cattle to one place, then separate them by their brands to their proper owners. In this roundup there's ta'be about a hundred cowboys making huge sweeping actions, beginning in the north mountains bringing them in. It would be slow tedious work in all kinds of weather. They would have to sleep on the range with the cattle to keep them from straying away. There'd be several chuck wagons traveling along with us on the route, so there should be no worry over lots of great food and drinks.

Your pay will come from our group of land owners, not just one of us, he added.

The next morning marked the arrival of many cars, trucks, trailers, and vans. There was a meeting of the owners, "Big Russ" was named as the Trail Boss for that roundup. He drove a big ol military style truck that had most of the roof cut away so he could stand up on the seat and give orders with a huge bull-horn.

The first order was for everyone that didn't have a saddle to get one from the trailer and a horse from the corral. Jack and Ennis both picked horses that looked like they knew what they were doing and saddled them up.

The trucks with the food, supplies and helpers would go up the highway to the starting point, the riders would go on horseback beside the road. It was going to take the rest of the day just to get there since it was still pretty warm for the horses in spite of the sharp wind.

Finally arriving at the jump-off campsite they found that the families' youngsters had gathered piles of firewood for a half dozen campsites.

The food was great, plenty of almost everything, even beans.

As the sun reached down towards the mountains in the west, the bullhorn shouted, "ya better get some sleep men, our day begins at first light!"

CLANG-CLANG-CRANG!

The old iron triangle on one of the chuck wagons rang loudly over the sleeping prairie. The cowboys groggily staggered to their feet. Jack rolled up their sleeping gear while Ennis saddled their tethered horses making sure they ate and drank.

The triangle sounded again, signaling breakfast was ready; Come and get it! There was plenty of good strong coffee, steak n eggs, and well just about anything. Ennis grinned, "It sure is nothing like the grub we had up there on the mountain." "Yes, and plenty of it too!" Jack kidded.

Soon that old truck came lumbering along in a cloud of dust, stopped on a small rise, the bullhorn shouted, "Meeting here in ten minutes. Everyone be ready to ride!"

The truck returned shortly with a number of riders wearing red shirts.

The bullhorn shouted "Each of my bosses in the red shirts is to pick 12 men. Each of you remember who he is and follow his orders for the entire ride.

We are going to form a line, close enough to be seen by the man on your left and for you to see the man on your right. Stay tight enough, make lots of noise and not to let any beef animals past your line. We want all of them. And don't abuse the stock or we fire you on the spot. Any goats, sheep or deer, let em pass through.

There are many dangers out on the plains, ride carefully and safely. Watch your buddies at all times. We don't want nobody to be hurt or killed in a stampede, a grass fire or flash flood. Any problems, just tell your red-shirt boss."

'Old Tom' a red shirt, picked out Ennis first, then Jack. So at least they were both on the same team.

'Old Tom', I don't know why they called him that he's only about 40, pulled his group together for their final directions. In his soft spoken voice he told them this group was chosen to be almost in the center of the of the roundup riders line. He told Ennis, Jack and a couple others he would keep a sharp eye on them and if they were to need help he'd be close by, since this was their first roundup.

They took their places and almost immediately the bullhorn screamed **"Riders GO!"**

Right from the start they found it hard to stay in sight as the tall brush, hills and valleys obscured the person at the sides.

An hour later only 3 cows had been found and routed ahead. But there was no stopping now.

By Noon time from a high hill it was seen that many other of the redshirts groups had much better luck; now there seemed to be hundreds of cattle out ahead of them.

By evening near a fair size creek they found the chuckwagons parked with supper being prepared. They were told this is where they would stop for the night. Each of the redshirts was to have one of his riders take a one hour turn at guarding the herd, not to scare them, but to keep them together. Ennis was chosen to stand the first watch.

Jack ate supper and prepared both sleeping bags near one of the fires the kids had made for them. Jack's turn to ride for an hour was at midnight.

Somehow they seem to have survived the first day, dog tired and sore. But they were doing something together! That made the day's hard work seem OK.

Soon Ennis came back to the campfire, almost wordlessly ate supper, climbed into the sleeping bag and was instantly sound asleep.

Too soon, Jack was rudely awakened by Joe shaking his shoulder telling him it was midnight and his turn to ride herd.

The flaming torch he carried for light as he rode slowly around the sleeping herd warmed him just a bit, but when the moon came up that light wasn't need. Time seemed to stand still, then Jack really felt the power of the icy cold night air.

Too soon, the clanging of that damn triangle told everyone it was time to get on their feet for another long day. Jack and Ennis made it to the creek without many words to quickly splash the cold water on their faces, then pack up their gear, feed the horses and hurriedly get food into their own bellies.

Soon that raspy bullhorn voice sounded again. Urged them to take extra care as the herd was bigger than usual and that a stampede may happen even if just one cow got spooked.

" **Move em Out!**

Thankfully today Jack got to ride next to Ennis. Old Tom rode back and forth behind all his riders to insure everything was going OK.

Jack's face and neck burned like fire, due to the endless wind biting his skin. His back hurt too, so many hours in the saddle; As much pain as any rodeo riding had caused him as a teenager.

Each time he glanced over at Ennis, he seemed to looking back. Caught looking, the blush on his face turned into a toothy grin. No words were spoken out loud. Didn't need to.

Otherwise the day's ride went without much going wrong except for a stubborn cow or two that just wouldn't get the hint.

The duty at the end of the day was now getting routine. Ennis tended the horses while Jack smoothed the ground of rocks as he got the their gear and bedrolls ready near one of the campfires.

That Jack night got to ride at 2 AM and Ennis to follow at 3 AM.

When it was finally time for Ennis's turn, Jack shook Ennis to try to gently wake him up. Ennis's sleepy hand locked him by the arm and tried to drag him down into what was going to be a kiss. Jack hissed in a louder voice "Ennis wake up, cut it out, somebody will see you." Slowly as he awoke a bit more his hand relaxed, he sat up to face a worried Jack. Ennis replied in a low groggy voice, "Sorry I must have been dreaming." He pulled on his boots and hat, found his horse and rode off to the herd. No problem.

Well, he wasn't the only one around that campfire awake that night.

Someone else had witnessed that exchange between the boys.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Finally they arrived back at the starting point. They barely got one day of rest and then headed right back onto the plains to do it all over again. This time they herded from the west back towards the the ranch again.

The terrain this time was quite a bit different; Steep hills and sharp craggy valleys. Lots of large rocks sticking out of the ground to trip over or rip your leg open for the unwary person or critter brushing past. The dense thorny brush so high, that even a man's head on horseback's was mostly invisible, blanketed most of the area.

The stock must love this area, as there were lots of them hiding in small canyons and washes. They had to be coaxed out gently one by one.

Old Tom did his best to maintain his plan of keeping his riders in sight. Sometimes Jack lost sight of Ennis for an hour, so it seemed. But every now and then all there was would only be the sound of the horse's hoofs or a mere glimpse of the horse's rump. Jack constantly did his best to see Ennis as well as the cowboy to his right. The steepness, heavy brush and branches kept trying to knock his hat off, plus figuring out where to lead the horse, made for tough slow going.

Suddenly these activities were rudely interrupted by a series of three shrill blasts of a boat horn, nearby. Jack had wondered about the horns hanging on the bosses saddles.

That was the planned signal to indicate someone was hurt or missing. Everyone headed to the sound of the horn. Hurriedly Jack arrived to find Old Tom holding Ennis's horse, but no Ennis was in sight. What the?

Tom hurriedly explained to the growing crowd that Ennis's horse had come towards him but with no rider. The poor horse's eyes were glazed over, ears held back in terror, breathing hard. Something bad must have spooked his horse, but what happened to Ennis? Joe immediately directed that a search party should start looking, shoulder to shoulder and holler loudly when he is found. Jack beside himself with panic, knew where he'd ridden and pretty much where Ennis seemed to be riding, lead the searchers.

After about 20 minutes one of the men shouted that they found him. Jack rushed to the sound of their excited voices and found Ennis on the ground unconscious and with an obvious broken left leg.

Someone that was called a medic came rushing on the scene with a first aid kit, directed that the comatose Ennis be carefully placed on a stretcher as he continued to examine his patient.

Jack was going crazy at the pitiful sight on the ground. Men held him back so the medic guy could do his work. The medic sent a runner to tell the trail boss that a man was down with a broken leg and a rattle snake strike on his hand; Needed to get to a hospital immediately.

The one good thing is that the medic-man did have anti-venom serum with his first aid kit and had administered it immediately. However the leg was a different story. It was immobilized with a limb of a small bush. There was a known road about a mile away so Ennis on that stretcher would have to be hand carried through the heavy brush and rough ground. Jack grabbed a firm hold of one corner of the stretcher, never feeling the sharp thorns ripping at his own clothes and skin, as they scrambled towards the sound of a truck engine and the now welcome sound of that bullhorn.

Jack was the first one to jump inside the old Army truck pulling the victim and the stretcher inside with him. He didn't seem to notice the rough ride of the old truck, while holding Ennis and praying that they would get him safely to a hospital in time.

But when they got to the ranch there sat a real ambulance with it's red lights flashing. Without even a word Jack helped move Ennis's moaning body to the ambulance.

Off they went, siren wailing as the paramedics radioed the doctor with Ennis's vital signs and condition to the Cody City Hospital.

Finally there, the ER staff took a quick look at Ennis and they all quickly disappeared behind closed the doors of the Emergency Room, leaving Jack and Tom standing there. Soon a clerk came and asked questions as to who this was and who is his next of kin, as she filled in the paperwork form from a stuttering Jack Twist.

Tom, it's lucky he was able to be there, had came along behind the ambulance in his own truck, explained that Ennis was hurt on the job and yes, there is insurance to cover any and all the care necessary.

Somewhat more composed now, Jack volunteered that he was Ennis's next of kin.

He and Jack nervously waited in the visitor's lounge till the doctor came out of the ER area.

Said, "Guys, your buddy is going to be one sick man for awhile. Sure a good thing that medic administered that anti-venom in time.

The orthopedic surgeon is setting the leg right now. He should be out shortly with his report."

Tom let out a big 'phew' at the news, Jack however continued to pace back and forth in his dusty trail clothes, muttering to himself. About an hour later, another doctor in a white gown came into the waiting area asking for the delMar party. Jack, looking very worried, jumped to his feet, said "I'm his partner, Jack Twist and this is Joe, our boss!"

The doctor said " I think Mr. delMar is going to do just fine.

We put a plate and some pins in that badly busted ankle. After the incision heals, probably in about a week, we will put a walking cast on that leg.

But right now he is still in the recovery area, my guess is for about an hour, and then he'll be moved into a regular room.

When they get him settled you may do a short visit.

This man has been through a lot today, he's real lucky to be alive."


	5. Chapter 5

5

 **Wake up**

They moved Ennis into a regular hospital room. Jack and Joe were there smiling cautiously as the patient gradually became aware of the sounds and smells of a hospital. His eyes slowly fluttered open and looked toward them. The first thing out of his mouth was "where am I, what happened" he groaned.

Jack bent over him, but at the last second thought against giving him a kiss. But he just grabbed his shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.

Ennis said he couldn't remember anything about an accident. They filled him in with what they knew.

Joe wished them well, and said he'd find a place for them to stay until Ennis could go back to work. He closed by telling Jack to stay in the local hotel and not to worry about the bill, it'd be taken care of it.

Early the next morning, freshly showered in a new shirt and Levi's Jack appeared at Ennis's room to find Ennis sound asleep.

The nurse said he'd been in quite a bit of pain and didn't get very much rest the night before, so please keep this visit brief, come back in the afternoon.

Encouraged by the small bit of good news, Jack did give the sleeping Ennis a light kiss on his cheek.

About 2 PM Jack entered Ennis's room and found a smiling Ennis sitting up in bed, able to talk this time. His first statement was that the pain medications were finally doing their job.

Ennis recalled that both he and the horse saw the big Rattlesnake at the same time. The horse bolted, and instantly pitched Ennis out of the saddle and on to the rocky ground with the snake sinking his fangs into Ennis hand. After that, nothing.

A gentle knock on the door got them both out of the daze they were in. The man introduced himself as Mr. West from the insurance company. He took down the details of the accident and replied that he was sure all the bills would be taken care of until he is able to get back to work.

After he left Jack asked Ennis "if there was anything he needed or someone he should contact, like Alma?"

Instantly Ennis barked "NO, don't call HER... ever! I'm done with her. In the same stressed voice he then asked; What in blazes am I going to do now? I can't walk and sure can't work for months."

Jack quickly replied, "Everything is OK right now, something will turn up, we will get through this!"

The next day Joe showed up again to see how the patient was doing and to take any news of his condition back to the roundup. Especially now since Ennis's accident was the big news item.

At the end of the visit he told Jack to ride along with him back to the main ranch to get his own truck as they'd be needing transportation.

He also said that he'd made preparations for them to stay at his own ranch. Welcome news, especially fortunate since it was the closest ranch to Cody for follow up doctor visits in case they may be needed.

Told them there would be someone there at the ranch to help Ennis since he had to get back to the roundup. He told Jack to return to the roundup too as soon as he felt Ennis was settled there, because right now they were shorthanded all three hands.

Finally the day arrived, the doctor said it was OK for Ennis to travel a short distance in the truck. Hospital personnel helped Jack load Ennis into Jack's truck. Jack followed the hand drawn map Joe had given Jack while Ennis dozed. He had told them they were welcome and expected when ever they arrived at the ranch.

Jack driving his old truck gently as he could over the bumpy dusty lane to an older two story house, that had seen better times. Another truck similar to the age of jack's sat there by the house. As they pulled up a couple dogs came barking off the porch where they had been napping, followed by a somewhat stocky smiling older gentleman.

All three of them came down to the truck as they pulled to a stop. The man put out his hand and said "Welcome, I'm Tony. Joe was here with the news, we have a room all set up ready for you both. You are welcome here for as long as you need a place to stay." His voice had the sound of true kindness; Ennis, always stressed with new situations, could be seen starting to relax already with the sincere welcoming greeting.

He gingerly helped get Ennis out of the truck, up the front steps and into the house. He showed them to the room he'd prepared. A hospital type bed for Ennis and a single bed for Jack against the wall.

Ennis started to protest that this was too much trouble for him to go to for them... strangers.

Tony replied that, "This was no trouble. The bed had been his mom's. She'd passed away last year. Joe told me, you two were in a tight spot, a bit down on your luck, and now with a busted leg, needed a place to stay for a bit. There's room for ya here. If Joe said you are OK, that's good enough for me."

Jack offered to help out with whatever was needed. That answer was "Thanks" but that the roundup meant everything to them, and that is where any help should go to.

Tony said he needed to stay there for the milk cow, tend the sheep, goats and the dogs. Besides it helps keeping the ranch from being sacked with no one there watching over the place.

Ennis wondered out loud about the rest of the hands there. Tony quickly answered that there weren't any others, just him and Joe.

He said "He and Joe had gotten together almost 20 years ago to start 'a little cow and calf operation' this is the result."

Ennis thought for a moment that he'd heard that someplace before. Jack's breath caught in a deep sigh, he turned toward the door to hide his moistening eyes as he heard the words that had come from his very own heart in their conversations back on the mountain.

The very next morning Ennis assured Jack he would be OK with Tony. There was enough pain meds to last a couple weeks, that he doubted he'd need all of em. Told Jack to go back to the roundup job.

Returning to the main roundup ranch Jack found that the west part of the roundup completed. The very next morning they were to move out again to get the stock from the south range herded back to the big ranch.

Jack resumed his duties with Joe as before. The only trouble this time was rain, for an entire week, every day it poured down for hours. Everyone and everything was completely soaked making the cold bite all the way to the bone. Finding a dry place to sleep was a real challenge, but it helped Jack take his mind off Ennis. It took a lot of large fires to get their gear dry enough to use. Even the the four wheel drive chuckwagon truck got stuck in the mud several times. A couple of horses pulled it free again.

But in the end they made it, the rounding up finally done for the year.

There were lots of new calves that needed to be branded. Adult cows and steers to be taken by their owners back to their ranches to live on the hay waiting in the barns at home. The most mature stock was sent off to market. The trucks hauled load after load of the stock to the proper ranches in seemingly endless parades, until it was time to take Joe's stock home.

It was high noon by the time all the stock were safely inside the huge coral. The ringing of that old iron bell on the porch announced that dinner was ready. From all the stress and running that morning Jack felt like he was starving. In another way he was starving for Ennis. It had been two long weeks since he'd last seen him there at the house. Big smiles were all around as Joe and Jack entered the kitchen door. Ennis in his walking frame and Tony greeted them warmly. It was all Jack could do to not grab Ennis in a big hug.

Over lunch Joe told how the roundup went and that the stock looked healthy. Tony said he wanted to see them himself, could Jack please stay with Ennis for an hour or so while he inspected the herd.

That request came as music to Jack's ears, he and Ennis would get a chance to be alone for that much delayed kiss n hug.

After a breathless few minutes Ennis cautioned, that they should keep 'things' simple since they didn't want to be caught in an embarrassing situation. Kiss's and hugs would have to do for right then.

Jack asked how Ennis and Tony had gotten along while he was away with Joe herding cattle. Ennis smiled, "We got along just great. He is like someone I've been friends with forever. He doesn't ask those open ended questions wanting to know my entire history. I did tell him about the cold treatment I got from Alma. He told me he'd been there and done that too. Many years ago his wife took off leaving only a note saying so-long-sucker.

Ennis wondered if Tony and Joe were sharing the same bed upstairs. Said with his leg he'd never made it up there to see where they slept. Jack quickly replied that he didn't think so, Joe was all business on the roudup and he didn't have time for idle chatting. So he really had no idea.

Too soon, laughter could be heard as Joe and Tony approached the house from their tour. Tony said he was delighted with the quality of the herd, and said the count was impressive too.

Joe asked Jack if he would help with the fence around the feedlots that needed to be strengthened since some of the stock were young and didn't even know what a fence was.

Joe opened the gate of the coral letting only a few cows at a time, into the feed lot for some hay, and to let get them slowly accustomed to a fence. Jack considered it a fair trade since Tony was staying close to the ranch house to keep an eye on Ennis and get supper started.

Tony seemed to love cooking. That first evening he'd set a huge table of great food. He called it his 'Harvest Celebration Dinner.' An awesome dinner it was.

All the fixings you could ask for. Over dinner Jack and Ennis both wondered how the place was ran with only the two of them. The answer was "hard work from sun up to sun down" and told old stories from years gone by.

Joe startled them by saying now it was his time to ask the questions.

He began by saying "I'd noticed you two right from the first day. He said he was impressed at how you guys seemed to work so perfectly together, regardless of the duty. I could hardly believe it when you got Ennis's bed roll out for him, making it ready, checking underneath for rocks and things. Him tending the horses. All without even one word between the two of ya. You two must have been team mates for many years to get along this well.

I saw the kindly way you look at each other. Then one night I overheard you talking when it was time to change cattle watching shifts.

Most guys don't talk to your other workers with sounds like you were making then. Please excuse me if I'm wrong, but the two of you are an absolutely beautiful team when you are together. It's Tony and my's opinion that the two of you are much much closer than just good pals...? Are we right?"

Ennis had never heard anyone talk to him in words like that, he sat there frozen, speechless, 'the deer in the headlight look' on his face. Jack, a small grin just beginning on his lips, gave a big sigh and proudly got up and went behind a startled Ennis's chair, bent down gave him a warm hug and kiss on the cheek. With faces touching side to side, they looked at Tony and Joe and said "Yep, you bet we are more than pals, one heck of a lot more!"

Joe, grinning like crazy, looked over at Tony's smile and said "Told ya!"

As they both loudly clapped their hands in applause! Then Tony grabbed Joe and the passionate kiss he put on him made Ennis blush. Jack was speechless too, his eyes not believing the scene they just witnessed.

Joe stated that they had always believed there are other guys out in the world like them; They really weren't alone.

Tony said, "Well OK folks, I've been saving something old for a very special occasion like this." He got out a ancient bottle of rum and popped the cork.

Joe poured out four healthy drinks. "SALUTE... Love always wins!"

"Welcome guys, we've waited a long time for this!"

A lot more drinks and tons of talk and many stories later, Ennis slurs his words a bit and asks,

" **Now did I have to break my leg for this to happen?"**

Their tear filled laughter filled the entire house well into the night.

Is this The End... Or the Beginning?


	6. Chapter 6

6

Epilogue

Over the course of Ennis's recovery the four got to be the best of friends. Many conversations were done over late suppers. Jack and Ennis hung on Joe and Tony's words as their accounts of what life was like in the 'old days'. In our fast paced days now, even in the West, changes do take place, even though most folks don't consider life out there as very fast paced.

Ennis had keen interest in the ranch and how the other ranchers and folks treated them if it's come to be known about their relationship.

Tony explained, "That the ranch was his parents, this is where he was born. Folks around accepted me. They respect my honesty and hard work. Twenty some years ago Joe came here to help out with a roundup. He's been there ever since."

Joe added, "I'm sure, there are people around that think they know something about us. We keep our eyes and ears open and our mouths shut. We've heard scuttlebutt about a few of the ranchers and some of the hands; It's told they'd screw a snake if they could get it to hold still. They go around shooting their mouths off causing trouble. We are not part of that life.

Ennis asked, " If there is any chance to join you guys at the ranch?"

That answer came as a yes and no. Tony replied, "There are times like now; the roundup, when lots of help is needed. But there's not really enough money coming in here to support four people year round. I understand your dream of ranching, but in this day and age, with huge corporate operations in competition, it's hard to make any good money. For a guy to start out from scratch is all but impossible. By the time ground is mortaged and buildings erected, equipment purchased and then stock bought, plus taxes and interest, the debt would be so high you'd never get ahead."

"You boys would be far better off going out and getting a 'real job.'

Tony said, you two talked like you really got a kick out of living outdoors in nature. How about a job, doing something you love and making it pay really well? How about some great benefits like health insurance and a retirement plan tossed in?"

The guys looked at each other and grinned. Jack said, "Nice dream."

Joe said "No-no, just last week in the paper; the state of Wyoming is looking for good people. There is a search on, only a few miles from here, for a 'Habitat and Access Technician' at the Whiskey Mountain Conservation Camp near Dubois. There are many different duties with that job. Things you both know how to do from ranch life.

They promise awesome pay, a great cabin to live in, scenery to die for, plus you get the Winter off. Not a job for everyone, but just for a few special people. This could be you!"

There's open positions for Game and Fish Wardens all over the state too. With jobs like these work really wouldn't seem like 'work'!

Have you applied to any positions like that? Well, go for it guys!

While still seated there at the big ol kitchen table Tony said, please take the hand of the person beside you; Joe and I have something really important to us we need to say.

As the four of them locked hands, Tony spoke. "We already told you how it came to pass that Joe and I ended up together here. Neither of us can imagine a life on this ranch without the other. We are complete, perfect. But beneath all that was a bit of loneliness, we were alone with no one to share our good days or the bad days.

Joe added, "Now that we have met Ennis and Jack whose love is as strong as ours, you two coming into our little world is the ray of sunshine we'd always longed for. We are hereby adopting you into our family.

We want you to know that you will always be welcome here, come hell or high water. Our door will always be open and a table set your you.

Above all, please stay in touch!"

Well, I guess it was another beginning after all.

 _To the reader:_

 _If you happen to be in the Wyoming woods and you encounter a Game or Fish warden, look closely at his name tag if it says delMar or Twist, give the guy a big grin and tell him hello from me!_

 _Mike157_


End file.
